Monika
Monika is one of the four main girls, and is one of the four members and President of the Literature Club until she was replaced by Sayori in Act 4 after being deleted. She appeared in all of the acts, but she can only speak in text boxes in Act 4. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl with long, coral brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail, which is tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are an emerald green. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a grey blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white and pink uwabaki slippers, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the club's white knee-socks, and blue uwabaki slippers. Personality Monika is noted by the other characters to be smart, beautiful, confident and athletic. She's not as talkative as the other girls, but this implied to not be through choice. Monika had previously been a part of the Debate Club but left due to all the inner politics and drama, highlighting a desire for order, freedom of topic and friendliness. The Literature Club, which she founded after leaving the Debate Club, is very important to Monika. She aspires for it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. Monika openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. Starting from Act 2, she shows a much more manipulative personality. It is revealed that Monika was self-aware all along and resented from being made into a minor role. She becomes infatuated with the player and urges them to spend more time with her. Monika begins trying to dispose of her club mates so the player is forced to choose her, after her attempts to make the other girls unlikable fail. Her desire and ambition lead her to become obsessive in this goal, highlighted by the fact that all of her poems are about the player. However, nothing about Monika's apparent kindness and politeness is an act. She really is that friendly, and she really, truly means it when she says that she loves you and that she wants to make you happy. She even offers you some genuinely good advice from time to time, and sincerely opens up to you. Despite Monika's upbeat attitude in the Literature Club, it becomes increasingly obvious that she's really sad and lonely, as a result of being aware that her whole world is just a simulation; a simulation in which she can't even achieve what is considered "happiness" (i.e. having her route completed). She fixates on the player so much because they're the only "real" thing in her life. It also doesn't help that, whenever someone quits the game, Monika is trapped in a hellish void of noise, lights, colours, and screams and despite not even being able to form coherent thoughts, she remembers all of it whenever the player turns on the game again. Later in the game, the player will be able to read Monika's Talk where she talks directly to the player, instead of the Protagonist. Appearances This does not include 1X1 Roleplays for the sake of leaving them undisrupted. * Doki Doki Literature Club * An Open World ** In An Open World, Monika is dating Natsuki. *A World of Outsiders ** In a World of Outsiders, Monika is the club president. *Error **In Error, Monika is not obsessed with the protagonist. *The Great Picnic References All information (except appearances) is taken from here. Category:Canon